You can't do that
by lendmeyourcomb
Summary: Blain studies dentistry, Kurt his ultra scared boyfriend. How will Blain cope with it, when he finally notices how Kurt feels about his future occupation? And how will he get him to receive the needed treatment? Inspired by another fanfiction I've read! I do not own Glee and the characters from it, as might have noticed.
1. Cleaning

"A grande nonfat mocha for him and for me a medium drip, please!", Blaine ordered for the two of them.

Kurt chuckled to himself. He still got excited when he noticed Blaine remembering his orders.

They both grabbed their coffees and sat down.

"How was you day? Done anything exiting?", Blaine asked Kurt.

"Not really. I'm still waiting for some information to come in before I am able to finish the latest article. I can't really do anything prior to this...", Kurt stopped grinning. "What about you? Have you learned interesting stuff?"

Blaine smiled. "That sounds fun.", he said laughing. "Actually, yes. I am starting to work practically now for three days a week. I you want too, you could come in for a cleaning. I am the best in my class in doing that and I have finished my assigned patients."

Kurt's heart sank. He did not like hearing that. From the very moment Blaine had told him about his plans on studying dentistry he had dreaded this day. Kurt did not like the dentist, to say the least. He took extra good care of his teeth and avoided sugar to substitute regular appointments. And that had worked for a few years now. Since he left school he had not seen a dentist, at least not to check his teeth.

"I don't think that is necessary, really. I had one done three weeks ago." he hated to lie to Blaine. But sometimes that was the best option.

"Okay. But I'll do the next one then!", Blaine said with a slight look of disappointment. He had probably hoped for Kurt to ask him for it, before he would let anyone other do it.

"Yeah, sure...", Kurt said, hastily taking a large sip off his coffee. He was uncomfortable with this topic. If it did not change Blaine would probably notice discrepancies in Kurt's Kurt searched for a way of redirect the conversation. "You want to see the new "Planet of the Apes"? You liked the old movie, didn't you?"

"Oh yes! Are you willing to watch it with me?", Blaine answered with excitement in his voice.

"I'd do anything to make you happy...", Kurt said, whilst giving Blaine a kiss onto the cheek. Maybe not quite, he was thinking, I'm not going to let you perform that cleaning on me.

**Another story about Glee characters and dentist. Why has no one told me how addictive this is :D**

**You think I should continue?**


	2. Cookie

"I got you something!", Blain said, coming in the door. He was holding up a paper bag.

"For me?", Kurt asked delighted. "Show me, pleeease?"

"I'm not sure if I should...", Blain said grinning.

Kurt got up and ran towards him. He gave Blaine a kiss right on his lips, while trying to grab the bag. "Still unsure?", Kurt asked when they finally desisted from each other.

Blaine raised one corner of his mouth. "All right. I got you some...", he put an extra dramatic pause in, "of my mother's chocolate chip and toffee cookies! You love them, don't you?"

Kurt put on a smile. "You are the most amazing boy, you know that?", he said. Then he gave Jeff a kiss on the cheek. "So do I get one, then?", he tried looking at Blaine with his puppy eyes.

"Hmm... I am not sure if I should give it to you?", he grinned. "What do I get for it?"

"Oh that is what it's all about, huh? Okay...", Kurt got closer to Blaine's ear. "You get any – thing – you – want...", he whispered, and Blaine chuckled.

Blaine winked at Kurt. "That is one strong argument... Okay, here you go", he said while taking out a palm sized cookie.

Kurt put out his hand and Blaine let the cookie fall into it. "Thank you, dear!", Kurt said, biting into the cookie.

A sharp pain went threw his jaw while chewing. "Shit!", he cried, holding his cheek. He could feel something hard and as he checked on the cause of the pain he felt the sharp edges of his top right molar. His filling had come out.

"Are you okay, Kurt?", Blaine asked in concern. "What is wrong?"

Kurt knew he had to think of something fast. "I'm fine. I am just to clumsy to keep myself from not biting my tongue.", he smiled at Blaine. He hated to lie to him, but there was no other way of getting around Blaine trying to fix this. And that was the last thing Kurt wanted him to do.

"You really are beyond help, aren't you?", Blaine said, giving the smile back to Kurt.

Kurt went to the fridge and got some ice, then, behind Blaine's back, he spit the composite into his hand and slid it down his pocket. To cover up the incident he put the ice into his mouth. This made the pain come back even worse. This time he was prepared and cold keep himself from cringing or, even worse, screaming.

"I think I would give you another one of the cookies. Would that make you feel better?", he smirked.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I still have this one to finish.", Kurt held up the bitten into cookie and took a small bite, carefully chewing on the left side. It hurt, but, if he was able to keep the speed of eating he would be able to finish.

"Kurt, let me tell you something", Blaine said. "I love you, with every cell in my body, I love, you, my clumsy, sweet, boy..."

Kurt just looked at him. Looked at him and kissed him sensually, while occasional waves of pain made it impossible to get to deep into the kiss. "If you knew just how much I loved you...", he replied, tears of love mixing with tears from pain in his eyes.

Blain took Kurt's hands and pressed them onto his chest. "It beats just for you."


	3. Dinner

Kurt sat on the armchair facing the window, looking out contemplating. He was holding his hand on his cheek, trying to find a pain lowering position. It had been two days now and the pain had constantly grown worse. It was getting harder and harder to keep it from Blaine as it got more painful to eat. The only thing that did not make it worse was tepid mashed potato and Blaine would not allow them to have the same meal on two days. So Kurt ate when he was alone and said he was not hungry at mealtimes.

Kurt was angry at himself. He wished to be able to get around his fear, but it was rooted so deeply he just could not. There was nothing he feared more than Blaine finding out about his condition. A tear was running down his cheek partly due to the anger but mostly fueled by the pain.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Kurt!", Blaine said while kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Hey, hey... What is wrong?", he looked at Kurt worried.

Kurt wiped the tears away. "Nothing, love. I was just thinking about a movie..."

Blaine smiled, then he hugged Kurt "You are so easily weeped."

Kurt smiled. "I know. Sorry I worried you."

Blaine laughed, "Let's heat up some of the rice you made yesterday. I'm starving."

Kurt got up and went to the kitchen. He heated up the food in the microwave, while Blaine put two plates and forks on the table. When the bleep came on Kurt took out the rice and put it into a bowl he placed on the table and Blaine hastily filled up the plates to start eating. He looked at Kurt, whom was poking in his food. "Are you all right, love? I mean, you have not been eating well the last few days. Do you feel sick?"

"Not really. I'm just not really hungry, that is all. I guess I might be getting ill. That has to happen on vacations, doesn't it?", Kurt had prepared the pretext a day prior and tried to sound convincing and Blaine seemed to believe it.

When he fished Blaine picked up Kurt's plate. "Are you in for a stroll? I thought we could got to the park and feed the ducks...", he asked.

Kurt nodded. It would probably be easier to hide the pain when they were out. He was hoping for this to be over soon. Sometime in the near future the pain had to end, hadn't it?

He went to the kitchen and grabbed some old bread. "Is it cold outside?", he shouted to Blaine, whom had gone to the bathroom to adjust his hair.

"It is fairly mild. I think you should take a light jacket.", was the reply.

He went to the cloak hander and grabbed his red coat. Slipping into it he took a coat for Blaine and handed it to him.

"Are you sure, you are okay, Kurt?", Blaine asked as he took the coat Kurt handed him.

"Why?", Kurt asked baffled.

"Because the coat is blue...", Blaine said, sounding like he was waiting for the penny to drop.

Kurt did not know what this was about. "And the problem with that is?"

Blaine had a look of confusion in his eyes. "Have you looked at my trousers? The colours are clashing elusively."

Kurt smiled. "Sorry, I was distracted by your face.", the compliment would help him to forget.

"You are weird. But that's what makes you beautiful.", Blaine just looked at him, before he went for the kiss.


	4. Stroll

A cold breeze went threw their hair, while they were walking in the snow. Blaine held Kurt's hand and was humming. "How was your day?", he asked looking at Kurt.

"It was alright", Kurt answered not to convincingly. "I was mostly reading, I wish we would be able to get vacations at the same time... How was yours?"

"Nothing interesting. I was mostly working in the lab...", Blaine noticed that Kurt looked away.

He knew that this was the opportunity. After Kurt had not been eating in his presence he paid special attention on him eating today, and he noticed that Kurt, whenever he got himself to eat a little, winced. He was also holding his jaw when ever he felt unwatched. Blaine was certain that Kurt had a problem with his teeth and as it seemed he did not plan on telling Blaine. "You know, tomorrow is saturday and I have the right to got to our office. If you want I could give you your cleaning then. It has been seven months already and you never asked me to do it..."

Kurt looked at him in shock. He did not seem to have noticed that Blaine knew what was wrong with him. "I don't think... ahm... I don't think that is necessary... I got an appointment in a week."

Blaine knew he was lying. "That is no problem... You are able to cancel an appointment up to two days prior. And we can do better things with that money."

Kurt looked down on the ground, kicking a stone along the way. Blaine grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"I think we can do something more fun on the weekend. This has time...", Kurt was still not looking into the eyes of Blaine.

"This is the best chance. You have no work and my exams are still some time away. I can use some practice for my resume and I am very good at cleanings. We can spent time together, that's all that matters.", Blaine tried to sound as if that was the only reason. He could tell from Kurt's reaction that he would delay the whole appointment thing until it was to late. And that was what Blaine tried to avoid. He was in his last year and was able to do any procedure without his teacher looking at it, so he could just get Kurt finished up the next day and everything would be fine.

"But I really think we have better things to do. I mean we could just spent the whole day in bed, watching TV... It could be sone nice...", Kurt grabbed Blaine's lapel and Kissed him. This was convincing, but Blaine knew he had to get Kurt to do this. Any delay could make it worse.

"You are not getting out of this. It is going to be fine, it will be done within half an hour...", Blaine kissed Kurt back, but he noticed that Kurt was not into it anymore. Blaine hoped that Kurt would talk to him about this tomorrow, so he was able to understand the problem.


	5. Sick

This was not good. If Kurt did not find a way out of this he would have to explain to Blaine what was wrong. He was thinking about this for the whole evening, threw dinner, where he avoided eating even more then he did before and when they sat down in front of the TV to watch "Grease". He would have enjoyed it any other night, more than anything, but today was no time for that. He was distracted by trying not to think about the growing pain as well as thinking for a way out of Blaine's plans for the next day. Kurt felt the look of Blaine on his face, but he avoided making eye contact. He feared that his pain would be shown in his eyes and that would make it impossible to get Blaine to step away from his idea. Why did the whole thing have to happen when he was due for a cleaning anyways?

He had thought about telling Blaine about his fake appointment but he did not find the right moment for that and now he was in a dilemma.

He felt Blaine's arm on his shoulder and was unable to keep his look away from that pretty face. It was the only thing divert his thoughts from the following day as well as the pain.

"Kurt? Are you alright? We are watching "Grease" and you are not freaking out, this is a serious sign for something being wrong. Are you worried for tomorrow? You know, it is just a cleaning, I will not hurt you. And I am fully qualified, if that is what you fear... I'm doing better than any other in my class and I hear from my teacher that I am more precise than many licensed dentist he sees when they come in for some training. You will be fine, okay?", Kurt noticed that there were some tears coming. In order to avoid Blaine noticing he turned his face.

"Kurt... This is no big deal. Everyone goes to the dentist, and the way you brush your teeth you will be fine. I know no one, not even any of my classmates that are so fussy about dental hygiene. It will be fun, and afterwards we can just go and do what ever you want."

Kurt nodded even though he did not mean it. He tried to convince Blaine of his confidence. If he believed Kurt not to have a problem with visiting the dentist the chances of getting out may increase.

"You want some ice-cream, dear?", Blaine asked, coming from the kitchen.

"No, thanks. I think I'm going to get ready for bed...", Kurt got up and went to the bathroom. He felt sick to his stomach so he sat down and just looked at the wall. How was this supposed to end. He would love to do what Blaine wanted him to, but this was just to much to ask of him. There was no way he would make it threw a sitting at the dentist, especially not knowing so well about his problem. The filling he lost was one he got when he was fifteen, the last time he went to the dentist without feeling like dying inside. The procedure was the most painful experience he had ever made. It was much worse than what he was feeling now. The anesthesia did not work properly and the cavity, that was down to the roots, was drilled out without a second one. Kurt had cried and tried to get out, but they would not stop. He would not let anyone, not even Blaine do this to him...

"Kurt, are you okay?", Blaine asked, threw the door he was knocking on.

"Mhhhmm... I'm-", Kurt made it to the toilet last second. In the blink of an eye he felt Blaine's warm and big hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, I think you should go to sleep. You seem to be getting ill. Just try and sleep. It will make it better.", Blaine looked at him worried. Kurt hated to scare him, but it was better for him to think that Kurt was ill than knowing that he was afraid. Of him.

"You are right. I just get some water...", Kurt got up and supported himself with Blaine's shoulder.

"Just go to bed. I'll get you the water. I will join you in a second, make yourself better.", he led Kurt to the bedroom and went to the kitchen again. Kurt felt dizzy and lay down slowly. He knew he would get no sleep tonight, but he had to pretend to, Blaine was worried and Kurt feared that he would scare Blaine. He did not want to hurt him and pretending he was fine was the best way to get over this.

Blaine placed the glass on the nightstand and kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Good night, love. You will get better with sleep. Everything will be just fine tomorrow. Have a good rest." Then he joined Kurt in bed.

Kurt was not able to sleep. He looked at the ceiling. He dreaded the next day and the only thing he hoped for was for Blaine to sleep in as much as possible.

**A second chapter today, I had some time on hand. I am happy for any critics. **


	6. Morning

Kurt was laying there, looking at the ceiling when the sun started to rise. He knew that Blaine would wake up in the next hour so he decided to got to the bathroom one last time before Blaine woke up. It was the only opportunity he had to get some painkillers before Blaine would make him go to the office and he wanted to be the least vulnerable when he was there. If the pain was bad, Blaine might notice and again, there would go his last chance for escape.

He took some pills then he noticed how whacked he looked. Splashing some water on his face made it just a tiny bit better, the best he could do.

He went back to bed and tried to fall asleep, if he fell asleep for the first time this night Blaine might not be able to wake him up. But, despite all the trying, he was not able to get into more than a dose, he was terrified of what would happen that day.

When he noticed Blaine rolling around in his pillows, he knew it was only a matter of minutes till the moment of truth arrived. He closed his eyes and did his best impression of a sleeping man.

"Kurt", he heard Blaine whisper, "Are you awake?"

Kurt choose to ignore the question. He registered Blaine getting up and leaving the bedroom, closing the door. He turned around in bed and looked out of the window. It was not snowing, another option was lost, they would not have to stay inside, because of the weather.

Blaine opened the door again. The scent of coffee was breaking its way to Kurt's nose and Kurt closed his eyes again. He noticed that he was starting to sweat, not a good thing, when you are trying to pretend to sleep.

"Kurt, I know you are awake. I got some coffee for you.", Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you feel any better?"

Kurt turned around and opened his eyes. "Not really. I think I should stay in bed..."

"You might be right, Kurt... But that is no problem. I actually got an at home kit. I can perform the cleaning here, I mean, if I take that light here and then I do that-", Blaine was getting everything he seemed to be needing.

"Blaine... I don't want this...", Kurt had no choice but stating it as it was. "I really don't want to associate you, my sexy man, with something as unpleasant as a dentist visit. I get this done by my dentist on wednesday and we can enjoy the day...", Kurt was lying, again. But this time he knew, that Blaine would not believe a word he said. His hands were shaking and sweat was running over his face.

"Kurt, really... It will take no longer than twenty minutes. I will just clean everything and you are done with this. This is no big deal. You do this every six months!", Blaine was stroking Kurt's shoulder. "It will not even be unpleasant, I will do this in a way it has never been done. You will actually enjoy it this time."

Kurt was sitting up, taking small sips for his coffee. The were warm and it felt uncomfortable, but it was still calming him down. "Blaine, I know you want the best for me, but I don't think you understand. I really, really don't want this. This is not just inconvenient for me...", Kurt felt that there were tears forming. "I... I cannot do this..."

Blaine hugged him. "Kurt. Talk to me. Why is it such a big deal for you? You know that you can trust me?"

"I know...", Kurt sobbed. "I just had a really bad experience... Blaine, you will hurt me, you don't want to, but I know you have to. I am afraid..."

**I should be learning chemistry, instead I was writing this :) Enjoy!**


	7. Persuation

Blaine was holding Kurt's head. He had known for some time that Kurt was uncomfortable with going to the dentist, he had known from the reactions, but he did not know that it was this sever.

"Kurt... We could do it another way. I am just going to take my mirror and have a look, okay? If you need any treatment we will discuss that later, okay?", Blaine tried to use a voice that calmed Kurt down. He had dealt with scared patients before, but Kurt seemed to be terrified. "Many people don't lie doing that. But there are some things you have to do, despite it being hard. So love, have you experienced any pain recently?"

Kurt shook his head. What would Blaine have to do to get him to tell the truth?

"Okay... Will you let me have a look around?", Blaine was holding Kurt's hand now. He was stoking it, noticing that it was sweaty.

Kurt looked down. Blaine knew that this would need some time and work, but he would not let Kurt get away from this.

"Please, love. If there is anything wrong it is better to spot it as early as possible... Please. You have done this a dozenth times.", he noticed Kurt was about to cry. "No, no... Kurt, I will just take a look. You are brushing flawless, so I will not need to clean a lot, right?"

Kurt nodded now. A good sign.

"Blaine. Please... Don't hurt me... I cannot do this, I don't want this...", Kurt was stuttering, Blaine was feeling how Kurt tried to get his hands out of his grip.

"Kurt, is that you fear?", Blaine smiled. He was waiting for a reply, but instead there was a pause.

"Kurt, really... I am physically unable to hurt you. In fact, I have never hurt a patient. I have done a lot, but treatment is so advanced now, it is practically impossible to hurt anyone with it."

Kurt's glanced at him doubtfully.

"Really, Kurt. Nothing I could do would hurt. You will get pain from not letting me look, that is all.", Blaine was still trying to get Kurt to tell him about his pain. Why was he not convincing him?. "Kurt. Just a mirror. You don't believe that this thing would hurt you, would you?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Okay. Will you let me look then?", Blaine noticed a change in Kurt's reaction. His hands were shaking again.

"Okay... Just look, okay? If there is anything to do, can I tell you not to do it?", Kurt had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Right, I will not force you to do anything...", Blaine knew that he would, once he knew what was wrong, get Kurt to get the work done. "Can you open for me, then?" Blaine said, putting on gloves and picking up the mirror.

Kurt opened his mouth about a centimeter wide.

"Kurt, I need you to do it a little more. Just say Ahhh.", Blaine opened his mouth to show Kurt.

Kurt actually laughed a bit, before he opened his mouth a little wider.

**I did not realise that Kurt is saying not more then two sentences ** **in this chapter. I hope you like it anyways :)**


	8. School

Blaine had hoped that it was looking like this. Everything looked great. "Kurt, you are doing a fantastic job at brushing!", he said smiling at Kurt. When checking on the right he saw cause of Kurt's pain, but there was one other thing he was concerned about. "I tap on one of your teeth now, show me if it hurts, okay?", he looked at Kurt who seem to have understood. Then he tapped on the tooth to get a thumbs up from Kurt. "Okay, you can close now."

Kurt sat up straight and focused on Blaine's eyes. "How bad is it?"

"It is fine, nothing I can't fix with a simple filling.", he noticed the stressed expression falling of Kurt's face. "But you were in pain, weren't you?" He saw a tear rolling down Kurt's face. "It is fine...", he said, holding Kurt's hand with one hand, while stroking his head with the other. "Now you know that you can tell me, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "But when you tapped it did not hurt at all.", he smiled. "I actually did not even notice that you have been tapping."

While Kurt seemed happy about this Blaine was confused. If Kurt was telling the truth the tooth he had been checking on was in a worse condition then expected.

"Kurt... Is it okay if I take you to the office to get you teeth cleaned and do the filling?", Blaine asked. He would need to get an X-ray of this. He noticed that Kurt tensing. He thought about it for a moment, then he nodded.

"Okay... I think I am able to do this.", he got up, his legs a little jittery.

"Are you sure you are all right? I mean, you have not been feeling well...", Blaine was worried. He did not want Kurt to pass out in school.

"Yeah... I think I'm fine. I am just nervous.", he said. Then he went to get changed.

The were sitting in the car at the parking lot of school. "Blaine, I cannot do this... I thought I can, but..."

Blaine got out of the car, went around to the other side and opened the door on Kurt's side.

"Kurt, you were amazing. I just need to have a better look at it. It has to be done, anyways. If I do it now, there will be not problem!", he was kneeing on the edge of the door, his hands on Kurt's thighs. He was holding one hand up for Kurt to put his in. In a way it was like their first meeting, Blaine was showing Kurt his school. Like that day, Kurt somehow trusted him. He got up, slowly and went into his arms.

"Don't hurt me, okay?", Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. The fear was so piercing Blaine's heart. He hated seeing Kurt in such a state.

"I would never allow anyone to hurt you, I am here to protect you! I could not do anything to you, that was doing you any harm, instead it will help you to get rid of the pain!", Blaine was kissing Kurt on the forehead. Kurt made the first step and from then on Blaine led them to his office.

He was leading Kurt into the chair and Kurt sat down in it.

Blaine grabbed his stool and put on gloves. "I will check once again in this light, just to make sure I have not missed anything. Then I do some X-rays, it is better to do this before any procedure and then I will just clean your teeth, while I wait for the X-rays to come up. We will continue from then on. He did not want to get Kurt scared of something that was not clear yet. He would need some more tests. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine, yes I am.", Kurt smiled and opened his mouth without Blaine asking for it.

**Kurt is brave, isn't he? But what does Blaine suspect?**


	9. X-ray

Blaine smiled and picked up some of his tools, starting the exam. Kurt noticed some scraping but he did not feel anything that was bad in any way.

"I test something now. It might not be to comfortable but I need this to see what has to be done, right?", Blaine smiled at Kurt, whom was not all to comfortable. "The pain is a lot less bad than what you are feeling now, okay?" Blaine smiled again.

Kurt hesitated. He knew that it had to be done, but the fear was greater than any pain. A tear was coming out of his eye. He swiped it away, but in the process of doing that more and more tears were rolling.

"Hushhh...", Blaine said taking Kurt's hand. "It is okay. Fear is something that you don't have in control. You are allowed to be afraid of what I am doing", Blaine paused. Kurt calmed down a little. "Just breath. That helps a lot, believe me!"

Kurt tried to breath slowly. His leg was jittery, but he got better.

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Kurt. And when this is done, you are probably going to laugh about it. So, may I continue?"

Kurt nodded. "I love you, too Blaine."

Blaine smiled and picked up a tool. "This is shooting out cold air. I will stop a few times and ask you how it felt. Please tell me, truthfully-", he paused and Kurt replied with a slightly lifted up corner of his mouth, "how it felt, okay?"

"Yes, I think I get it...", Kurt said, his voice was broken.

"Fab! I will start now, open wide...", Blaine smiled and Kurt did what he was asked to do.

Kurt was sweating. He was very nervous, but he knew that he was in good hands.

"Okay, Kurt. Tell me, do you feel that?", Blaine asked and pressed a button. Kurt felt something cold. Blaine took out the tool.

"Yes, it felt cold, but it did not really hurt.", Kurt said trembling of fear.

"That is good news. I test this on two more teeth now, okay?", Blaine was holding Kurt's hand. Kurt knew that Blaine would not do anything that was not necessary. He nodded slowly.

"Lean back again, then.", Blaine grabbed the tool again. Kurt opened his mouth and the situation recreated.

"That felt the same.", Kurt said a little less fearful.

"Good, one last time now.", Blaine said and he started again. "How was that?", he asked.

"Have you done it?", Kurt asked confused.

Blaine nodded.

"I did not feel that.", Kurt's voice got higher. If Blaine thought feeling the cold was good news what could that mean?

"Okay... I will test once again, all right?", Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head. "Please?", Blaine paused but Kurt would not answer. "Kurt, this is just a test... I can get a better picture of what needs to be done here... Let me do it, please."

"But I thought I just need a filling... Last time I got one they did not do this...", Kurt was getting out of the chair moving away from Blaine.

"Kurt, I just want to make sure everything is okay. I know it scares you, but the better I know what is going on, the easier it is to treat you... Please sit down again. I just want to make sure you really don't feel that.", Blaine looked helpless. Kurt knew he would have to do this. Not for him, but for Blaine. Blaine would not let him go anyways. He sat back into the chair holding Blaine's hand.

"You need to do this?", he asked slowly.

"Yes Kurt, just to make sure. Then I take the X-ray.", Blaine had a sparkle in his eye.

"Okay...", Kurt nodded and leaned back. "Do it then..."

Blaine performed the test on him again and Kurt did not feel it either. "Did you feel anything from it?", Blaine asked again.

"No...", Kurt said.

"Okay then. Let's take the panoramic X-ray.", Blaine said and got up. Kurt hesitated. Blaine would be able to find anything that was wrong from that X-ray. What if there were any more cavities? What if he got his wisdom teeth and they had to be extracted?

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson... This needs to be addressed. You are a grown man, old enough to do so much, but you cannot undergo such an important thing, that does not even hurt?", Blaine tried to convince Kurt from a different way now.

Kurt smiled slightly. It seemed to work. Blaine was happy about that, even though he knew that everything was meaningless if his suspicion was proved by the X-ray. If Kurt knew what was needed to be done every effort Blaine could bring up was not enough to persuade him.

They got to the X-ray room and Blaine stopped to open the door. "I will set you up in there and once I'm done I will leave the room for a few seconds. Then we can continue with the cleaning and we will see what information I get from the X-ray afterwards."

They both went into the room and Blaine showed Kurt how to rest his chin on the machine. "Okay, I go out and you stay still. When it is done I come in and you can move again, fine? The thing will move around your head, but you probably know that...", Blaine asked looking at Kurt

"Okay...", Kurt said and Blaine closed the door.

"It is done", Blaine said coming back into the room. Kurt seemed relieved to leave the X-ray room. "Are you okay?"

Kurt looked at him. "Not really. I have not been so scared in years. I really don't want to do this. But I am so lucky that I don't have to do this with anyone but you..."

Blaine kissed him and he felt a hot tear rolling from Kurt's face, onto his. "I know. This is really hard and I am so proud of you! You are doing just fine. Don't feel bad." Blaine had had some scared patients before, but Kurt was probably the most afraid. Most anxious people would not go to a dental school, because they were afraid that the less experienced students would not work as well as the dentists that were doing this for a longer time slot. But really they knew how to work with the newest technics and were practicing all different scenarios. "I got this. We are now doing the easiest part, okay?", Kurt nodded. "The cleaning."

**Another update. I hope you like it. I love to hear opinions, good or bad!**


	10. Toothbrush

Kurt was sitting in the recliner chair with his mouth wide open. Blaine was doing something, according to him, called periodontal probe and Kurt did not want to know what it was. It did not feel good at all, but Blaine was smiling here and there and Kurt started to think of being somewhere else, making Blaine smile for other reasons.

"Kurt, I must admit, you are doing an amazing job with your dental hygiene. Your gums are super healthy...", Blaine grinned and Kurt was about to answer, when he remembered that he had a bunch of dental tools as well as his husbands hands in his mouth, so he settled on just nodding. "I start scraping some stuff off your teeth, but because they are so clean it will only take a few moments. After that I am going on polishing them."

Blaine took a sharp thing and picked around in Kurt's mouth. It made and unpleasant sound and Kurt dug his nails into the arm rests. He knew that he was about to cry again, but he wanted to keep it in. It was not to bad and he could make it threw this. There were enough moments to come this day when Blaine would be getting worried and this simple thing should not be one of those. Kurt remembered their honey moon, snorkeling on the Bahamas. The fishes swimming around them, kissing each other under water. He noticed his muscles relaxing. Then he heard a sound and opened his eyes. The drill! He remembered that sound. Without thinking he closed his mouth and held his hand in front of it.

"I am sorry Kurt, I should have warned you. That thing to polish your teeth makes a really bad sound, but really, it is just an electric toothbrush. Look!", Blaine was holding a thing that really just looked like a toothbrush on the drill. Blaine took his hand and moved it down onto the arm rest again. "Kurt, will you open wide for me again?"

"Yes...", Kurt said feeling a little stupid.

"How are you doing this every six months?", Blaine asked. Kurt shrug before he opened again. There would come a moment to tell Blaine how long it had been that he saw an office from the inside, but it was not going to happen before this was over.

Blaine was putting on the polisher again and Kurt squinted his eyes really hard. "Kurt, you are doing just fine. This is over soon and then I will talk to you about what has to be done. Just relax. You will get everything you want; tonight.", Kurt did not relax. He would take this a lot longer if that meant no drill for him today. He would also trade every bravery reward for not having to do anything additional to this.

"Done, Kurt! You can close now. I will take a look at the X-ray before we continue. Then I will set up the rest. Just stay seated.", Blaine said when he left the room to get some things.

**It actually has been quite a while since I have had my last dental exam, so this may not all be correct, just tell me if something is really off (I don't think I had a real cleaning done either, somehow it is not done in Germany I guess).**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **


	11. Hide

Blaine put the X-ray up on a screen in front of the office Kurt was sitting in. First he took a look at the area that was troubling Kurt. It was good to see that, even though the cavity was of big size it had not reached the nerve and it was easy to fix, because of its location. Then, after the good news he looked at what was concerning him. He knew, from taking a short look at it, that he had been right.

"Okay, Kurt, it looks not to bad. Everything can be fixed, but-", Blaine had started talking from the moment he opened the door. After looking around he noticed that Kurt was not there. Then he heard sobbing. He looked around the door to see Kurt sitting on the floor, his arms around his knees. "Oh, Kurt... Is it that bad?", he was petting Kurt's head. "I mean, you wont feel a thing and the pain will finally be over."

"I... know...", Kurt was rubbing around his eyes making it worse. "I... ju.. fraid..", he was hard to understand.

"You want to talk first? I wont do anything you have not confirmed, I just need you to know, that it will be much easier if you cooperate. From what I saw I will be finished in a short time and we can go home and...", he was about to say that they could continue another day, but it might be a better idea to not tell Kurt about his need to come back yet. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Blaine... I...", Kurt sobbed. He was still not able to speak, clearly.

"Okay, calm down first. You want a glass of water?", Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. Blaine took one of the cups and filled it up to hand it to Kurt. "If you don't want to talk, Kurt, you don't have to. At least not now.", Blaine knew that he had exhausted the line to lying enough for today. He needed to talk to Kurt about his behaviour. But that had time. In contrast to the treatment. Blaine hated to see his beloved husband in pain, just as much as he hated to see him cry. And one of these could be sacrificed on the behalf of the other. "Can you make it back into the chair?", Blaine was offering his hand to Kurt, who took it and got up. "Okay, sit down. We have time."

**Really short chapter there, I hope you enjoy it. I though I just give a very quick update, as I am unable to do more today, but this is better than nothing, isn't it?**


	12. Filling

"Okay, Kurt, I will fix what happened there. It will not take long, but first I will numb you, so you will not be able to feel anything, right?", Kurt knew that he had to get numbed, but he did not want to.

"Can't I do it without the injection?", Kurt said, while looking at Blaine. Blaine frowned.

"No, it is pretty close to the nerve, so if you don't get numbed you will be in pain, that is about as bad as what you were experiencing while eat, only constant. I don't think you would be able to stand this, and even if, it is unnecessary. I don't think you will feel the injection anyways. And even if, it would be a little prick, nothing you wouldn't be able to handle.", Blaine coaxed.

Kurt felt bad. He knew that he was making Blaine feel helpless and wished to be more brave. "I just don't like needles."

"Just imagine there is no needle. Okay, open wide", Blaine said after he put his glasses on. Kurt decided to do so. He wanted this to get over. Blaine was putting something into his mouth and Kurt closed his eyes thight. "Okay, done. Not much longer now. Just close your mouth again and wait till you can't feel anything anymore.", Blaine said and Kurt opened his eyes in confusion.

"But, I didn't feel it, did you really...", Kurt stuttered and Blaine grinned.

"I am pretty good at it. It will feel weird in a short time, don't worry, that is what it's supposed to be like." Blaine kissed Kurt giggling.

"That feels awkward." Kurt said frowning. Blaine laughed loud.

"I know. But I like how it feels. You only move one of your lips, funny feeling.", he said.

Kurt tried to look annoyed, but actually he didn't mind. Blaine behaving silly made the whole thing less scary. But then he remembered. There was going to be a drill. And as much as Kurt trusted Blaine, he knew that that would hurt. He got his first and only filling in high school. They had said, that it would be no problem, that it wouldn't hurt. But it did. They wouldn't stop when Kurt indicated pain and afterwards the dentist called him a sissy. That was when he decided on not going again. Burt had made one more appointment with another dentist, but they stopped it when Kurt was sitting in the chair crying. They said he should try it another time, but Kurt just pretended to have gone and didn't tell anyone. Every time he had toughed about the dentist or he had seen a movie scene that referred to it he got sweaty and he closed his eyes. He found it embarrassing and didn't tell anyone.

"I think you should be numb. Can you open up again?", Blaine said and Kurt leaned back again. "Can you open, Kurt." Kurt didn't. "Kurt, I am able to open your mouth. It is much easier if I don't have to." Kurt reluctantly opened. "Good boy!", Blaine said stroking Kurt's hand. He poked around with the sickle. "Okay, is this just a pressure?", Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Good. I will start now. It will not take long.", Blaine put on the drill and Kurt winced in the chair. He was about to close his mouth, when Blaine started humming. Kurt relaxed instantly. This was the only thing that made him feel relaxed in many situations, seemingly this was one of them. Some moments the drill sounded especially bad and Kurt cringed, but then he listened to Blaine humming and looked him in the eyes. That made him calm again. Blaine smiled under the mask. "Okay, Kurt. Fine. You are done, I will just place the filling now. It is a composit, so no one will be able to tell the difference." Kurt as done. That moment relaxed him. This was good. No more drills. He would just take extra good care and Blaine would not have to do anything ever again. "Well, Kurt, close.", Kurt closed. "Does it feel good?"

Kurt smiled. "Great. And the pain is gone."

**If Kurt new, what is coming :)**


	13. Ice-cream

They went back to their flat. Kurt was holding onto Blaine for the whole time and when they sat down at their sofa he was grinning. "You know, what I'd love right now?", he asked.

Blaine smiled. "No, but I will do anything to get you what you want, my brave, loved husband." He kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"I'd love to eat some ice-cream right now.", Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"Nothing easier than that", Blaine said and got up. He went to the counter, picked up a bucket of cookie dough ice and two spoons.

When he sat down Kurt frowned. "Who said I would share with you?". Both bursted out in laughter.

They were eating and Blaine was stocking over Kurt's hair.

"I need to talk to you about what happened today, Kurt.", Blaine said and watched Kurt freezing. "I know you are uncomfortable with this, but this is an issue, which needs to be addresses.", he waited for a reaction, but Kurt didn't say anything. "Kurt? Please. Just tell me, what makes you that afraid?"

"The whole thing, the combination of everything. The scent, showing my teeth, pain, loss of control...", Kurt was crying again. Blaine hated to do this, but he needed to know in order to help.

"I get that. I get it totally. But haven't I proven to you that it was fine? Will you be okay, when you need to come in again?", Blaine asked and Kurt looked at him, fear in his eyes. "It is fine. I will not hurt you, never would I do that. But I need you to trust me, in order to do that.", Kurt nodded. "Kurt, may I ask you a question?", Blaine said. Kurt nodded reluctantly. "Tell me, have you been in pain before?", Blaine asked and Kurt looked down. "That is a yes, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded. "But it stopped. I would have told you, if it would have been there for much longer."

"It is okay. But, from this, I am convinced that you have not been to a check up for some time. How long has it been?" Kurt turned away. It was clear that he didn't want to tell Blaine. "In order to help you I need information, love. Just tell me, I will not judge."

Kurt hesitated. "You know... It has been since there was this guy in Glee club. So high school. And that was not really a check up. The last thing that was really done was that filling, when I was a freshman."

Blaine smiled, holding Kurt's hand. "Well, love. For that, you really have amazing teeth. Except from that filling, which was due for replacement anyways, I have only seen one thing, that concerned me. That is the second thing I wanted to tell you." Blaine didn't know if it was the right moment to tell Kurt, but he knew he couldn't just wait for longer. He needed to address this.

"But... I thought...", Kurt said and a tear was rolling down his face. Blaine had expected this.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I know, this is a shock. But really, it has to be done. You just come in again and I will get everything sorted, okay?"

"But... What is wrong?", Kurt asked.

"Well. You waited a little to long there. The nerve got infected and then, with the pain being gone, it had died.", Blaine said as calm as possible. He didn't want to scare Kurt, so he avoided the word root canal, even though that was what was going to be done. "I would have just done it, but with that procedure I need the help of an assistant. If I work like this I need to make sure all the bacteria are being kept out, okay?"

Kurt swallowed hard, but Blaine knew that avoiding the technical terms had been the right decision. "How urgent is it?", Kurt asked slowly.

"Well, the longer we wait, the more likely it is that it cannot be saved, love. I would like to do it on monday.", Blaine said and looked into the eyes of the shaking Kurt.

"I guess it is my fault for waiting so long, isn't it?", he said.

"Important is, that you did it. You did great today and you are going to be fine on monday.", Blaine could not be happier. He had expected it to be a lot harder.


	14. Door

"No, Blaine! No, no, NO!", Kurt was sitting in their bedroom, his back on the door. He was in tears, trying to keep Blaine out.

"Please, Kurt! Just let me in. We can talk about this.", Blaine was rattling at the door, bur Kurt was sitting in an angle Blaine would be unable to open.

"Nope, Blaine. I will not, I repeat, NOT talk about this. This is not debatable. I will not allow you to do it.", Kurt tried to keep the tears in. It was not only fear but anger that fueled this tears. He had read what about the procedure he was supposed to undergo with his dead tooth. He would not allow Blaine to do this. Right now it didn't hurt and if it didn't hurt for several weeks, why should it start again? He would not let Blaine do a freaking root canal if he wasn't in lethal pain. There was no chance of this happening.

"Kurt, come on. This is not that bad. It will not even hurt.", Blaine said in a calm voice.

"Why should I believe you? I read about it and everyone says it hurts. People say fillings don't hurt and my last one did, why would something everyone says feels bad would not hurt?", his voice was cracking.

"Can you just let me in? It's not like I would drag you to the office right now. Kurt, it's 11 pm, seriously. Just let us talk.", Blaine said, trying to get in again.

Kurt was just sitting there. He didn't want to talk to Blaine, but neither did he want to sit there, alone, for the whole night, making Blaine sleep on the couch. It was Kurt's issue, so Blaine shouldn't be the one suffering. And, apart from that, sitting in front of the door was not pleasant either. He was sliding away from the door. "Come in...".

Blaine opened the door slowly and Kurt was certain that Blaine was only doing it that careful to make sure he didn't insure Kurt. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. But I knew you would flip and therefore it would be better... You know I'm just sorry.", Blaine said and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt turned away. He felt disgusting and additionally he felt bad for making Blaine apologise. It was really Kurt being stupid and he knew it.

"Don't be...", Kurt said. He took Blaine's hand and pressed his lips on it. "I am being stupid."

"No, no, no... Kurt, you are not stupid", Blaine said reassuring. "You are afraid and you have every right to be. I would probably be afraid my self, if I didn't know what was going on. But let me tell you. This has been done by millions of people and it really isn't that bad. I mean I had one done and I didn't even-"

Kurt was interrupting, "You have had a root canal done?", he was shaking his head in disbelief. "When?"

Blaine smiled his unearthly beautiful smile "Not that long ago, actually. I broke a part of my tooth two years ago, when we went to the cinema, remember?" Kurt nodded. "I think I told you about it when you where driving me home from the treatment, but I guess you blocked that out, didn't you?"

Kurt nodded again, now smiling again. "And it didn't hurt?", he asked reluctantly.

Blaine grinned, shaking his head. "Absolutely not. A little pressure, nothing more. And you have no nerve in that tooth. I wouldn't need an injection, because you will not feel a thing."

Kurt looked at him still feeling a little concerned, his breathing not under control yet. But this made him feel a lot better. "And you are not saying that only for me to get to go with you?"

Blaine smiled again. "I would show it to you, but you couldn't tell the difference to the other teeth."

Kurt breathing evened out. "Is the assistant nice?", he asked.

Blaine laughed a little. "That is what you are worried about now?", he stocked Kurt's hair. "You know, I thought, if you want me to, I'd ask Nick. He finished last year and he specialises in endodontistry. He will over look it, so you don't have to fear that I am doing something wrong."

Kurt nodded. They were still friends with Nick and his husband Jeff and he would be happy to know that there was no one he didn't know helping. "I would be happy to have Nick assisting.", then, with a smile he said: "Even though, I don't fear you doing something wrong. I trust you!"


	15. Assistence

"Kurt, lets go. Nick is waiting for us.", Blaine said, holding his hand towards Kurt, who was sitting on the couch.

"I don't want to. Let me just not do this, please?", Kurt was looking at Blaine, his eyes looked like the one's of a puppy. "I mean, I'm not in pain and..."

Blaine shook his head. He hated that he had to make Kurt do something that he was uncomfortable with, but sometimes comfort had to be sacrificed in order to do something more important. "Kurt, we had this discussion and you agreed. You will have this done eventually, but the other reason you would want this to be done is pain you cannot imagine. Really, if we get this over now it will be taking some time and you are done. If you wait we will need several follow ups and medication you would need to take. So come on, be a brave boy and come with me.", Blaine put his hand out again and now Kurt grabbed it. Blaine knew that Kurt was afraid and he wanted this to be a good experience for him, but to make it a good experience he would need Kurt to come in with him.

Somehow Kurt got out of the car quite quickly and went to the office with Blaine.

"Hey, there you are!", he heard the familiar voice. He turned and saw Nick, a grin on his face.

"Hello, Nick, thank you for doing this. We are really grateful that you found time.", Blaine said and Kurt nodded, now feeling less certain about his ability of doing this. Nick was wearing a coat and a name tag, he looked to real to Kurt, his last dentist looked like that.

"No problem, I love to be able to help and from what you told me I might be the perfect assistant here.", Nick answered. "Hey, Kurt, how are you?"

Kurt felt a lump forming in his throat, there was no way of him answering. Blaine took the opportunity to talk. "He is a little nervous."

Nick laughed a little. "I see. But I am sure you are able to handle this, Kurt. You are pretty brave for coming here anyways. I have a friend I have to drag in here, literally." Kurt saw a smirk on Blaine's face and was pretty sure that there was a story here that he didn't know. But he was not interested in asking. "Okay, let's get this over with, the faster the better.", Nick said, leading them into one of the rooms that were meant for treatments.

"Blaine, can you put up the file here?" Nick said pointing at the computer, while he put up some tools. Blaine was fast and Nick took a good look at it. "Well, just in time I would say. I think we are able to do all of it today and there is not even a crown needed, great!", Nick said.

"Kurt, can you sit down?", Blaine asked and Kurt slowly made his way to the chair. "Okay, love. Nick is going to take a look at it now and we will be starting right after that, right? He does this about thirty times a week, don't be afraid, he knows what to do!" Blaine smiled and Kurt looked at him. He felt uncomfortable. Nick was a friend and Kurt felt as if this was a little to intimate. He hated to share this with Blaine already, sharing this with anyone but his husband was a totally different story.

Nick must have been able to tell that Kurt didn't want to do this. "Kurt...", he said. "I know that this is not easy for you, but really, I know my job. Just let me do it." Kurt saw Blaine smiling and he couldn't help but smile, too. "Look, such pretty teeth. I am grateful to work with that!", Nick said and Blaine giggled as Kurt got more comfortable. Somehow Nick had a calming aura and Kurt felt safe with doing this. But even with him, when the chair got lowered, the bright light was adjusted and both, Blaine and Nick put on glasses and gloves, he still got jittery.

"Hushhh...", Blaine said and took Kurt's hand.

**I know it took ages, I am sorry. I hope you're still enjoying :D**


	16. Finished

It was more Blaine assisting and Nick doing the work. They decided on numbing Kurt, even though it was not necessary, but Kurt was to nervous and even the thought of him not feeling numb was making all three of them uncomfortable. Blaine did the injection and put up the dental dam and then Nick took over. He drilled while Blaine was holding Kurt's sweaty hand and did the suctioning. He was very happy that he had asked Nick for help. He knew that he was less experienced and on a patient like Kurt you had to expect a jump, and Blaine didn't feel comfortable with doing that. He didn't know if he would have been able to. This way he had the chance of being by Kurt's side and still be part of the treatment.

"Okay, Kurt. I have to take another X-ray. Just nod if that is okay with you.", Nick said and he and Blaine looked at Kurt, whom nodded swiftly. "Great. Just sit there for a few seconds, we will be with you again in no time."

Blaine adjusted the X-ray and the two went out of the room for a moment. As soon as possible Blaine went in again and took Kurt's hand. "We just need to see if everything went right. Just keep your mouth open for a short moment, Nick will look at the X-rays now." Blaine put his head onto Kurt's shoulder. "You did amazing. I can't believe you were this calm. I expected you to freak out again." He put up his head and looked at Kurt. Then the door opened.

"Right. We cleaned everything out, you can do the filling now.", Nick said and Blaine breathed out in relieve. He mixed up the composite quickly and sat down, taking the explorer to fill the tooth. Everything went smoothly and he was finished fester than expected.

"Done!", Blaine exclaimed after he hardened the filler. "Kurt, can you tell me if it feels fine?"

Kurt poked around his mouth with his tongue. "Weird. But if feels fine, yes."

Nick laughed and Blaine joined in. A slight smile went onto Kurt's face, until it was covered by Blaine's lips.


End file.
